


The Real Test of Love

by ShellyMoore



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Mild Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore
Summary: This is how I imagined tonight's episode going down. I figured I better put it out there before cannon blows it all to hell!I figured the only way to get the happy ending I crave like oxygen is to write it my damn self!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Charmed Fanfic Must Reads





	The Real Test of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the mistakes I'm sure are there. I did a loose edit at 4 in the morning. I'm going to bed; mistakes and typos be damed!

"What's she doing here?" Macy said, contempt lacing every syllable. 

Mel shrugged, a quilty expression filling her features. "We thought she could help, what with her resources."

"What the hell is wrong with everybody? She stabbed Parker in the back. She is responsible for the deaths of at least three witches, and has anyone even bothered to question how she was able to lie about the massacre when she had supposedly injested truth serum!"

"Hey," Maggie interrupted, "their is no we in this equation. I don't trust Abby as far as I can throw her. I say we vote the bitch off the island!"

Mel let out an exasperated sigh. "First of all I don't trust her either. Second, by we, I meant Harry and me."

"He wants her here?" Macy questioned, and you did not have to be an empath to feel her hurt. It was palpable.

Mel's gaze softened, knowing her sister was just stubborn enough, to lose the man she loves rather than admit how she feels for him. Macy did not do vulnerable well. "He said she was there when he was attacked by the demon and may have some insight into what is making him so sick."

"She probably orchestrated the whole thing to play damsel in distress. This is just another one of her manipulations, I'm sure of it." Macy protested.

"That may very well be true, but we don't have any other leads right now." Mel sighed. "Let's face it Macy. Right now she's all we got."

"Well, I can't stay here and watch this." Maggie interjected. "I'm going to track down a lead with Jordan about his family. Maybe it will give him insight on how to make amends and put the final nail in the coffin of this curse."

Macy felt panic rise up. Maggie hated Abby as much as her, trusted her even less. She was convinced Harry needed the both of them, because the real danger was Abigael. "You can't leave. Harry might need you!"

"And I will be a phone call away. Jordan and I will use the portal." Maggie hugged her oldest sister and whispered in her ear. "I can't stand being in the same room with her, please understand." 

"I do." She whispered back and gave her sister a reassuring squeeze. She felt Maggie tense in her arms. 

"Harry will be fine. You just have to admit to yourself and him how you really feel."

"Maggie, what does that..."

But Maggie pressed her finger to her mouth and shook her head indicating that Macy should say no more, looking quickly in the direction of Abigael. 

Macy nodded her understanding. This was not something she wanted Abigael to hear. Not sure why, but trusting her sister, she let it go. She watched helplessly as Maggie grabbed her coat and left to get Jordan and head to the command center.

"What was that all about?" Abigael intreated.

"Oh nothing," Macy replied "she's just the only one who hates you more than I do. So she left rather than kick your ass. I thought you'd appreciate the gesture actually."

"Catty, aren't we?" Abigael smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

Arrogant bitch! "You're not wanted here. You should leave."

"Harry wants me here and as long as that's the case I'm staying."

"Yeah well, Harry's delirious!" Macy quipped. 

"Insight" Mel interrupted.

"Excuse me, what?" Abby replied.

"...into the source of Harry's illness. You where there when the demon attacked; tell us what you know or I'll be the first to kick your skinny ass out of our house!"

"Testy, testy," Abigael clicked her tongue giving a Mel a quick once over, "I like it!" the middle charmed sister responded by crossing her arms and tapping her foot, clearly not amused by the demon witch's antics. "Okay, okay! It was an Erikoo demon. Nasty sort, all claws and fangs. It attacked me and Harry got in between us and took the blow. I'm assuming you've seen the scratches." 

"Yes, but Harry said their claws are not poisonous and there is no obvious sign of infection."

"True," Abigael responded, "but I believe the Erikoo's claws must have been dipped in some kind of poison. Since I was the intended target this was clearly an assasination attempt. There are still plenty in the demon community who do not approve of a woman on the throne. So if we want to save Harry we need to do locator spell and find that demon. We'll have to identify the poison in order to synthesize an antidote."

Mel nodded her acquiesce. "Okay, I have the ingredients we need for a locator spell. I'll be right back."

"Maybe Macy should help you. We really need to hurry."

Macy was just about to inform the treacherous bitch that there was no way in hell she was going to leave their currently unconscious whitelighter in her care when she noted the near anxious look set across Abby's features. It occured to her that maybe their was a reason other than expediency motivating her suggestion, so she decided to play along.

"If anything happens to him while I'm helping Mel. If his temperature so much as raises a point of a degree, I will end you. Are we clear?" Best if Abigael did not think Macy too eager to leave the room. She needed her to drop her guard. Macy's gut was telling her the bitch was responsible for Harry's current condition, or at least knew more than she was letting on.

"Crystal," was Abigael's singular response.

The sister's left the living room but at the foot of the stairs Macy signaled to Mel that's she was going to hang back and eavesdrop. 

Macy peeked around the corner just in time to see Abby inserting a needle into Harry's arm. Fear and rage mingled inside Macy. "What the hell do you think your doing!" she yelled while simultaneously flinging her across the room. Only she had done it without touching Abigael. Her power had returned! She felt it burning inside her only bigger than before. She used her power to hold the offending witch against the wall, then turned her focus back to Harry. Macy saw a syring half depressed, a pearly substance contained within, protruding from his arm. "What did you do to him?" She demanded through clinched teeth; fixing Abby with a withering glare.

"Nothing, it's just for the pain and fever"

"And yet you waited till we were gone and told us nothing about having it...or your intent to use it on Harry. I don't need my impressively high IQ to call bullshit!" Macy spat.

Mel rushed into the room. "Macy what happened?" 

"I caught this demon witch bitch trying to dose Harry with something." She motioned to Harry's arm.

Mel gasped, ran to Harry and pulled the needle out."Macy she gave him some of...whatever this shit is." Mel glared at Abby. "What the hell is in this?"

Abby started to speak but Macy interrupted. "If you try that heeping pile of bullshit again, I'll crush your larynx."

"I know about your power. It works from without not within."

"It would seem, like my sister's, my power has evolved." Macy wasn't sure how she knew this, she just did. Testing her theory she focused on Abby's throat and began to apply slight pressure. Enough to disrupt her breathing and cause some pain, but not enough to truly hurt her. She watched triumphantly as realization and then panic lit Abigael's eyes. She released the pressure leaving the treacherous witch gasping for breath. 

Harry began to convulse. Macy said a quick containment incantation and rushed over to him. Mel was already trying to hold him down. "Quick," Macy entreated, "we need to turn him on to his side." They worked together to maneuver him into the right position and held fast until his violent tremors subsided. 

"Macy, he's burning up," Mel said, her hand resting against his forehead.

Macy stood abruptly from where she had been perched beside Harry on the couch. "If he dies, you die. So you best start talking."

"I will tell you everything, including the only way to save him, but I need you to give me a witch's oath that you will let me live and set me free."

Macy new they didn't have time to squabble over details. "Fine you have my oath and it's my bond with consequences untold should I break it. You will leave here alive... only, if the information you give saves Harry's life."

"Whether or not he survives will depend on how you use the information I have."

Macy fixed her with her best I could give a shit look. "Well you better hope I use it correctly, because it's your only chance of leaving here alive."

"Fine," Abigael relented. 'Some chance is better than none I suppose."

"I have a seer. She has informed me that your connection with Harry would be the key to you getting your power back and restoring the power of three. So I decided to sever that connection. But when I tried to seduce him he said that he would just be using me to forget about you. I was practically naked and he walked away. So, I figured if my womanly whiles were not enough by themselves then I needed to secure a love potion."

"How is a love potions causing all this." Mel inquired motioning to Harry.

"Well usually it doesn't. The Erikoo's claws where soaked in it."

"I knew you were responsible for this!" Macy exclaimed. 

"Good on you." Abigael responded contemptuously. "May I continue."

"By all means tell me what you did to Harry."

"Abigael shrugged. "When it didn't work immediately I thought maybe it had an incubation period and then I found out he was sick, so I summoned the demon I procured the potion from." When both Mel and Maggie gasped Abby raised a brow, "Oh, did I forget to mention it was a demonic love potion. My bad. Anyway I asked Sebastian what the hell went wrong and he said Harry must have already giving his heart completely to another, so his body was having an adverse reaction to the potion. He said he would be okay in a day or two once his fever burned the potion out. I, of course, told him that simply would not do. I inquired of him what would happen if Harry was given a larger dose. He said it would probably kill him, but there was a slight chance a larger does would overwhelm him and work. I thought it was worth the risk, either way you're connection to the whitelighter would be severed Macy." 

"You conniving psycho!" Mel rushed at her.

Macy grabbed her sister. "No Mel, we have to save Harry." She turned her attention back to Abigael. "You said their was a way to save him?"

"I asked Sebastian about that. I find it important to prepare for every eventuality. He said if the woman he gave his heart to returned hers fully to him and sealed it with a kiss; it would be the magical equivalent of an antidote to the poison. And that's the rub isn't it. When it comes to Harry you are so emotionally blocked that it will be a miracle if you save him. It's clear to anyone paying attention that you love him. Anyone except you and Harry that's is. The poor man is convinced that you will never return his affections. It's what left him vulnerable to my machinations."

"Oh God," Macy breathed as a desperate fear invaded her being.

"Wait here," Mel said. "I think I know something that will help." But Macy didn't think anything would help. Her heart had been broken so thoroughly as a child that she always kept a piece of it back to protect herself. She didn't know how not to. With Gavin exceptionally, with her sisters only a little, but still she did. 

No sooner had she processed her thoughts than Mel was by her side shoving a piece of paper in her hand. Macy looked down. "The picture I drew of James." 

"Look at the picture Macy. That's not James!"

Macy looked, truly looked. Noting the crinkle around his eyes, the soft smile. There was a serenity to his countenance. She had never seen that look on the darklighter's face. Not once. "It's Harry." she whispered.

"Yes, Harry." Mel agreed. "He is who you desire, deny yourself, and dread all at the same time."

'Harry will be fine. You just have to admit to yourself and him how you really feel.' Maggie's words came back to her, reverberating through her soul. She had tensed up right before whispering them to her. A sense of peace flooded her. Her sister had a vision, she was sure of it. Harry was going to be okay. Macy could do this. She would not be loosing him today.

Macy moved Abby, containment field and all, into the kitchen with her powers. "Will you keep an eye on her. I didn't want her to see."

"Of course" Mel said, wrapping Macy in a warm embrace. "You can do this Macy."

She squeezed her back. "I know." Then Mel exited the room leaving her alone with Harry.

_______________________________________________

Macy sat on the couch next to Harry and took his hand in her own. She thought back to when she was possessed by the Source. She had heard his thoughts then, more than heard, she had felt them. He was in love with her. The depth of his feelings had terrified her. She could admit that now, because it called to a response in her. One that left her feeling vulnerable and exposed. She had tried to shut it down, her ever expanding feelings for him. She had tried running from them. When that also didn't work she had tried shifting them to his darker self. She knew that now. James could never own her heart, not like Harry. He was, despite all his danger and darkness, the safe choice.

She took her free hand and cupped the side of his face. "I love you Harry, just you. I'm in love with you, completely. Their is no one else and their never can be. All I see is you." A single tear spilt over an onto her cheek and then onto Harry's as she bent over qnd pressed her lips to his. She pulled her mouth from his just a fraction and lightly nuzzled his nose with her own. She felt him squeeze her hand and suck in a breath and then his hand was on the back of her head pulling her down to meet his hungry mouth. Macy moaned her surprise and pleasure simultaneously as she gave in to her need. Moving her mouth against his in greedy passion. They both parted when the need for air became too great.

"I love you too Macy Vaughn, body and soul." He said as his hazel eyes searched her own chocolate depths.

"You heard?"

"Everything. I don't know if I should strangle Abigael or thank her."

"Maybe both," Macy suggested, "or maybe... we just forget about her altogether and get lost in each other."

"Oh, I like that idea. I like it very much!" he said; pulling her down and beneath him causing Macy to squeal with delight, and then she was lost in sensation. They both were.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was right. Cannon blew it all to hell!. I find I'm almost as disqusted with Julian and Macy scenes as I am with Abigael and Harry scenes! So I'm going to have to take a little break from the show. Please, someone let me know when Abigael and Harry, and Julian and Macy are not a thing anymore! I don't know if it's because Rupert and Madeline's chemistry is so great or because their chemistry with the other actors are so bad but I literally could not stomach her kissing scenes with Julian. I had to fastforward pass them. So if a show makes you sick to your stomach, it's time for a little break.


End file.
